Kommós
by Aredhel Atreides
Summary: Sem a saudade, o amor irá embora. E é por crer tanto nessa frase que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele não conseguia evitar pensar nela. Shion/Yuzuriha


**Hallo. o/**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

Sejamos honestos, meu povo.

Lost Canvas é uma fonte infindável para fics hétero. Se bem que a série original também era, mas enfim...Isso não vem ao caso. XD

Além do mais, depois de ler o Yuzuriha Gaiden, não deu pra evitar se houve algo mais entre os dois.

* * *

**_Pra concluir a embromação: Feliz Natal e Ano Novo pra todo mundo! Comama feito búfalos, encham a cara e tenham uma ressaca fabulosa! \o/_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Lost Canvas é obra da memorável mente de Shiori Teshirogi.

**Música:** I Remember You

**Banda:** Skid Row

* * *

**Sumário: **Sem a saudade, o amor irá embora. E é por crer tanto nessa frase que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele não conseguia evitar pensar nela. Shion/Yuzuriha

* * *

**Nota: ****Kommós **é uma palavra grega que, no seu significado literal, significa "batida". No entanto, o mesmo termo era usado na antiga Tragédia ateniense quando se entoava cantos de lamento, durante as apresentações de teatro.

* * *

**Legendas:**

- blá blá blá...- diálogo

- "_bla bla bla.." _-pensamento

- _Flashback _

_- _'blá blá blá...'- citações ou entonações.

* * *

**"Saudade é um afeto, excelso amor, o melhor amor e o mais incorruptível que o passado nos herda."**

(Camilo Castelo Branco)

-

-

-

**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain**

_(Acordei com o som da chuva torrencial)_

**The wind would whisper and I'd think of you**

_(E vento soprava e eu pensava em você)_

**And all the tears you cried, that called my name**

_(Em todas as lágrimas que você chorou, que chamavam por mim)_

**And when you needed me I came through**

_(E quando você precisou de mim, eu correspondi)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Os passos que o levavam até seu quarto eram lentos, pesados e demonstravam o que o peso dos anos já tinha feito ao seu corpo. O belo chão de um mármore (um dia branco) gelado causava arrepios em seus pés enrugados, mas traziam um certo conforto. A longa túnica branca arrastava pelo solo e ganhava uma tonalidade acinzentada conforme mais o homem caminhava.

Dois guardas sonolentos fazem uma reverência quando o transeunte se aproxima de seus aposentos. Ele retribui o cumprimento e se pega notando que, mesmo depois de mais 200 anos vendo aquela atitude repetitiva, ainda não estava totalmente acostumado com aquela formalidade tola e desnecessária (ao seu ver, pelo menos).

Apenas um lado da janela estava fechado e isso lhe permitia contemplar o céu negro e profundo que compunha aquela noite fria. O outono viera melancólico e algumas folhas avermelhadas ou alaranjadas bailavam com o vento incessante, mas suportável. Seus orbes violetas se desviam do exterior e fitam seu leito. Opulento demais, grande demais, solitário demais. Entretanto, apropriado para o Mestre do Santuário. O homem mais poderoso e mais infeliz (novamente, a seus olhos) daquela terra antiqüíssima.

Derrotado, o velho combatente vai até sua cama e deposita ali o seu corpo exausto, velho e que já começara a se tornar um incômodo. Sua máscara é colocada em um criado-mudo próximo e o guerreiro toca seu rosto, sentindo ali a pele envelhecida e seca. Ele joga a colcha de tecido azul por cima de si e fita a neutralidade irritante do teto de pedra e permanece nessa empreitada até se deparar com algo incomum.

Apoiado em pedaço de mármore velho, bem acima da cabeça de Shion estava uma pequena e curiosa ave. De pelugem fina e branca e com toques de cinza e preto, mais ou menos uns 90 centímetros, esbelta, bico rosado. O ariano leva alguns minutos para se tocar sobre qual era aquele passarinho que se escondera em seu quarto. O cavaleiro se senta na cama assim que lhe vem à memória o nome: Grou. Aquilo era um grou. E esse mesmo grou reagiu com um bater de asas e um pequeno pio quando o Mestre se levantou bruscamente.

Ele sente uma pontada de dor no peito quando a conclusão lhe atinge, e sua mão esquerda pousa sobre a parte de seu corpo que agora lhe incomodava mais. Seus olhos encaram aquela figura pequena e bela e isso o faz pensar em uma outra figura. Pequena, esbelta e alva como aquela ave intrusa.

Na verdade, aquela ave em si faz com que certa pessoa inunde seus pensamentos. Uma amazona, uma Lemuriana como ele, alguém cuja Armadura de Prata compartilhava do nome dado aquele bichinho. Uma mulher de cabelos dourados, pele branquíssima e arrebatadores olhos da cor do mar.

- Yuzu... – sua voz baixa se perde na imensidão do quarto escuro e suas reflexões vagueiam por um território inalcançável.

Nesse meio tempo, o pequenino grou fitava o humano e sua cabeça estava levemente inclinada para um lado, como se o animalzinho estivesse tentando entender o que se passava ali. Por vários minutos, o homem não reage e o pássaro se sente meio incomodado com a atenção que lhe fora roubada, por isso bate as asas e emite um som agudo numa tentativa de reaver o que foi perdido.

Mas isso não dá certo e a caprichosa ave deixa seu posto e faz um vôo circular pelo quarto, antes de pousar sobre a cama macia. Suas perninhas finas caminham timidamente sobre o colchão e a proximidade arranca Shion de suas elucubrações. O ariano sorri timidamente e estica um dos braços lentamente, tentando uma aproximação com o grou. E isso se dá após alguns minutos e uma bicada dolorosa no dedo indicador.

A ave então se coloca no braço do homem que traz o dito membro para mais perto, e observa enquanto a ave usa o bico para mexer em sua pelagem. Fazia muito tempo que Shion não via um grou, talvez porque eles estivessem extintos. Ou por que estava fora da época de migração. Tanto faz, isso não faria diferença alguma.

- Como chegou aqui? – pergunta à ave mesmo sabendo que não teria resposta.

Ao contrário de suas expectativas, o pássaro pia longamente e o homem solta uma gargalhada baixa, enquanto apóia suas costas cansadas nos travesseiros de plumas. Sua mão livre passeia sutilmente pelo corpo fino do animal, que esfregava sua cabeça na mão masculina. O seu momento de contato com a Natureza – por assim dizer – termina quando ele se vê percebendo mais claramente a anatomia da ave.

-

-

-

**I paint a picture of the days gone by**

_(Eu pinto um quadro dos dias passados)_

**When love went blind and you would make me see**

_(Quando o amor ficou cego e você me fez ver)_

**I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes**

_(Eu passaria a vida olhando nos seus olhos)_

**So that I knew that you were there for me**

_(De forma que eu soubesse que você estava lá por mim)_

**Time after time, you were there for me**

_(Vez após ver, você estava lá por mim_  
_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Diante de seus olhos surge, como uma doce miragem, a armadura inspirada naquela figurinha pousada em seu braço. E pouco depois de vir a armadura, vem a imagem daquela que a usou. Ela que fora, de longe, a mulher mais fascinante e quiçá a mais determinada amazona que já surgiu na face da terra. Yuzuriha de Grou.

Shion conheceu a dita amazona quando ainda eram crianças, na distante e isolada terra de Jamiel, em meio à neve e às montanhas do Himalaia. A principio, a idéia de treinar junto com um alguém destinado à maternidade e sempre visto como mais fraco lhe desagradou profundamente. Como seria possível que aquela figura pálida, loira e baixinha pudesse se tornar uma guerreira? Totalmente improvável, inconcebível, fora de questão!

Quando externou esse pensamento, duas reações se fizeram presentes: Seu mestre, o muito querido Hakurei de Altar lhe deu um esporro colossal e – segundos depois – aquela mirrada pessoinha de cabelos dourados lhe quebrou o nariz com um soco surpreendentemente forte. Resumindo a ópera: Terminaram os dois de castigo e o mestre tentando ocultar o riso por detrás de uma máscara de pretensa seriedade.

Foi desse episódio bizarro que brotou a amizade deles, uma amizade pura e forte. Treinavam juntos, passeavam juntos, trocavam confidências e – como não poderia deixar de ser – se provocavam sempre que possível. Ele sempre tocando no fato óbvio de ela ser uma mulher e Yuzuriha fazendo questão de lembrar do magnífico dia em que ela lhe quebrou o nariz. E o que fazia o Mestre Hakurei? Absolutamente nada! Ria feito um lunático quando as brigas começavam e ria mais ainda quando os punia depois.

Os passeios pela aldeia em Jamiel eram um prazer à parte. O cheiro de temperos, o som da vida cotidiana, as cores dos tecidos, tudo era um alívio para os jovens. Uma vez ou outra, Shion e o mestre Hakurei comiam na casa da família de Yuzuriha e aqueles eram momentos bastante cálidos, especialmente porque o ariano via a alegria pujante nos olhos azuis de sua amiga.

Não demorou muito até que Shion percebesse uma certa mudança em suas contemplações sobre sua amiga. A principio, ele sempre pensava em treinar com Yuzu, falar com Yuzu, provocar Yuzu e mais nada. Só que, conforme se passou o tempo, a essência de suas reflexões foi tomando um outro rumo e isso o confundia imensamente.

Era comum se pegar observando os mínimos movimentos da amiga, reparar na beleza e maciez de sua pele, aspirar o perfume natural dela sempre que a oportunidade se avizinhava? Era lícito se revirar em sua cama pensando e revivendo os detalhes visíveis no corpo feminino? Não! Provavelmente não. Sua situação emocional e física piorou quando chegou o momento de se despedirem, pois ele assumiria o posto de Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries.

Seria uma mentira das mais deslavadas dizer que ele não estava se regozijando pelo reconhecimento de suas capacidades e o olhar brilhante e orgulhoso de seu mestre se somavam à sua própria exaltação; assim como estava Yuzuriha. Fora a amazona que o acompanhara até sua cerimônia de investidura de cargo na Grécia, e ela era sempre a constante em sua vida.

Quando isso aconteceu, não demorou muito para que o ariano percebesse que a aquela glória viria com um preço cruel a ser pago. A distância. Estar na companhia de Yuzuriha seria um prazer raro para ele, a partir daquele momento e em diante. Seu cargo lhe exigia isso e a própria moral exigia que um homem solteiro e uma mulher nas mesmas condições não tivesse um relacionamento tão próximo.

Era impressionante como a mente das pessoas sempre segue a linha mais imunda, por mais que aquele pensamento fosse justificado, por um episódio particular que ocorrera alguns meses antes de ele se tornar um cavaleiro de Ouro.

-

-

-

**Remember yesterday,**

_(Lembro de ontem)_

**walking hand in hand**

_(Andando de mãos dadas)_

**Love letters in the sand - I remem****ber you**

_(Cartas de amor na areia - Eu lembro de você)_

**Through the sleepless nights**

_(Através de noites não dormidas)_

**Through every endless day**

_(Através de cada dia interminável)_

**I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**

_(Eu iria querer ouvir você dizer - Eu lembro de você)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**You said "I love you babe," without a sound**

_(Você disse "Te amo, querido" sem som algum)_

**I said I'd give my life for just one kiss**

_(Eu disse que daria a minha vida por um único beijo)_

**I'd live for your smile,**

_(Eu viveria pelo seu sorriso)_

**and die for your kiss**

_(E morreria pelo seu beijo)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_- Yuzu? - ele gritava enquanto caminhava pela densa floresta, vários galhos ficavam prendendo em sua roupa e isso estava sendo realmente irritante. – Apareça, Yuzuriha!_

_Apenas sua voz vinha como resposta ao apelo. A tarde estava fresca e um sol gentil brilhava, coisa incomum quando se vive num lugar enfiado no meio de montanhas altíssimas. Esse dia exótico fez com que os habitantes de Jamiel se aventurassem para fora de seus abrigos e as ruas pululavam de pessoas, cores e cheiros; uma animação inaudita percorria os caminhos e contagiava as pessoas. _

_Provavelmente, esse contágio atingiu Yuzuriha e a fez desaparecer, e em resposta, o ariano se viu forçado a se embrenhar por vários caminhos em busca da mulher. Depois de pelo menos 2 horas de busca infrutífera, ao chegar ao fim de uma trilha de árvores esbranquiçadas e pedras escorregadias, o cavaleiro se viu diante de uma pequena cachoeira, pouco conhecida pelas pessoas._

_Chegar a esse caminho, por si só, não teria nada demais. Só que não era bem esse o caso. Combinando com a estranheza do dia, a imagem que se apresentava diante dele era igualmente estranha. Não num mau sentido! Pelo contrário, era um bom sentido, um belo sentido, um sentido que lhe roubou o ar e lhe fez tremer as pernas._

_Lá estava Yuzuriha, com seus cabelos brilhantes colados ao rosto lindo...Nua. Por mais que a área cavalheiresca e sensata de seu cérebro lhe ordenasse "Vire-se!", a força do sexo e do sangue do homem se fez mais presente e mais forte do que qualquer ponta de razão. Ainda mais quando o tronco dela estava totalmente exposto ao seu olhar fascinado. Ele se apóia num tronco de árvore e se perde na contemplação daquela figura._

_A água alcançava a cintura da mulher e algumas folhas boiavam sobre o espelho molhado, gotas infindáveis percorriam e brilhavam sobre a pele alva. Shion já sentia seu corpo reagir e se percebeu entre a cruz e a espada quando Yuzu – ignorante à sua presença – levou uma das mãos ao seio direito e jogou água sobre o mesmo. O homem ali se ateve àquela parte da anatomia da amiga: Ela tinha seios generosos e com mamilos de um rosa adorável. Sua cabeça já rodava e a ciência só lhe voltou quando ele ouviu o som de algo colidindo com a água._

_A amazona estava nadando para perto da margem e, se ele permanecesse ali, seria visto com toda certeza. Usar o teletransporte estava fora de questão, pois ele necessitaria de cosmo e qualquer mudança nesse sentido seria notada pela mulher. Assim sendo, só lhe restava correr feito louco e voltar pra casa, tomar um banho frio e rezar para conseguir esquecer aquela pintura delirante. _

_Isso ele fez. Correu. Feito um louco, diga-se de passagem._

_Quando caiu a noite, ele despertou de uma soneca rápida (desnecessário comentar sobre o que foi o sonho...) devido ao aroma de comida. Seu estômago roncou e quando chegou à sala, só estava Yuzuriha sentada ao chão, tomando um gole de chá. Mais uma vez naquele dia, o rapaz observa sua companheira de treinamento, só que ela percebe isso._

_- Shion, esse seu olhar fixo está me dando arrepios. – diz ela, abandonando a xícara e pegando a colher._

_Ele abandona o transe._

_- Ah, desculpe. Estava pensando. – ele caminha até a mesa e se senta do lado oposto ao da amazona. – Onde está o mestre?_

_- Ficou na cidade. – responde a jovem. – Ele decidiu visitar uns amigos e pode ser que não volte._

_- Entendi. _

_Ele não precisava dizer isso, mas tampouco conseguiu evitar e depois o silêncio dominou o recinto, a dupla comia e cada um ficava na sua; por mais que o homem às vezes fitasse sua amiga e permitisse que sua mente fosse inundada pelas imagens de poucas horas atrás. Após a refeição, os dois se separaram e Shion se permitiu isolar-se no quarto e perder-se em seus devaneios sem ter que se preocupar com a possibilidade de Yuzuriha percebê-lo._

_- Por Athena. – fala o rapaz para o nada, incapaz de se desassociar das lembranças. – Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça?_

_- No mesmo lugar onde estava o seu corpo._

_A voz o faz virar-se para a porta e lá vê a loira, trajando apenas seu longo robe vermelho e permitindo que seus delicados pés sofressem com o chão frio. Ele se levanta de sua humilde cama de palhas, tecidos e peles e se apóia em um dos cotovelos._

_- Eu sabia que você estava lá, Shion. _

_Ele sente um nó na garganta e outro no estômago, mas nada fala._

_- Por que estava lá? – questiona a amazona. – "Como se eu já não soubesse..."_

_- O Mestre me pediu para procurá-la. – não era mentira, só que algo faltava na colocação dele._

_- E você me encontrou. – Yuzu caminha lentamente até ele, parando a poucos centímetros. – Mas por que ficou lá?_

_- "Estava cravado no chão." – definitivamente aquela não seria uma resposta apropriada. – Não sei..._

_Ele fica fitando o chão e seus olhos apenas observam os detalhes na pedra, até surgir ali um borrão carmesim. O ariano pisca algumas vezes, tentando entender do que se tratava e isso não demora a acontecer. O robe! O rapaz olha para cima e se vê diante daquela mesma imagem de mais cedo._

_- Pois eu sei. – a loira empurra o corpo dele de volta ao leito e se põe sobre o amigo. – Foi pelo mesmo motivo que me fez vir aqui._

_- Não faça isso, Yuzu...- suplica ele em um sussurro pouco convincente._

_- Impeça-me então..._

_Ela toma os lábios dele com força e sofreguidão e – em resposta – os braços dele se enroscam firmemente em sua cintura, como vinhas. Tudo deixa de existir depois daquele contanto. Eles mesmos deixam de existir e passam a ser um ente só._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Remember yesterday,**

_(Lembro de ontem)_

**walking hand in hand**

_(Andando de mãos dadas)_

**Love letters in the sand - I remember you**

_(Cartas de amor na areia - Eu lembro de você)_

**Through the sleepless nights**

_(Através de noites não dormidas)_

**Through every endless day**

_(Através de cada dia interminável)_

**I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**

_(Eu iria querer ouvir você dizer - Eu lembro de você)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**We've had our share of hard times**

_(Nós tivemos nossa parcela de momentos difíceis)_

**But that's the price we paid**

_(Mas esse é o preço que pagamos)_

**And through it all, we kept the promise that we made**

_(E superando tudo, mantivemos a promessa que fizemos)_

**I swear you'll never be lonely**

_(Eu juro que você jamais estará só)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Após essas palavras, não seria muito necessário explicar como se passou aquela noite. O velho Shion sempre se perguntou se seu Mestre os havia deixado sozinhos de propósito. Esse pensamento até faz certo sentido, já que o falecido Hakurei tinha uma sabedoria enorme e conhecia seus discípulos como ninguém, até melhor do que os próprios discípulos conheciam a si mesmos e um ao outro.

Os encontros furtivos entre os jovens lemurianos se seguiram por muito tempo depois daquela noite, se davam sempre que os dois se viam sozinhos o suficiente. No entanto, a situação deles foi dificultada quando ele se tornou um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Seria uma mentira das mais deslavadas dizer que ele não se regozijou pelo reconhecimento de suas capacidades e o olhar brilhante e orgulhoso de seu mestre se somaram à sua própria exaltação; assim como estava Yuzuriha. Fora a amazona que o acompanhara até sua cerimônia de investidura de cargo na Grécia, e ela era sempre a constante em sua vida.

A felicidade em seu peito descreveu consideravelmente quando veio a noite, silenciosa e escura. Profunda e insondável. Naquele momento, o então jovem cavaleiro ficou deitado em sua cama, sentindo a solidão crescente que se apossava de seu ser. A sua antiga cama no templo de Áries ficara freqüentemente vazia, assim como o leito que ele ocupava agora. E como naquele tempo, no atual momento ele também dava por falta do corpo feminino ao seu lado.

-

-

-

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain**

_(Acordei com o som da chuva torrencial)_

**Washed away a dream of you**

_(Que carregou um sonho sobre você)_

**But nothing else could ever take you away**

_(Só que mais nada poderia te levar embora)_

**'Cause you'll always be my dream come true**

_(Porque você vai ser sempre o meu sonho feito realidade)_

**Oh my darling, I love you**

_(Oh, minha querida, eu te amo)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_Uma coisa que os dois amigos perceberam rápido é que os seus cargos acabariam por minar o relacionamento amoroso que tinham e tudo se tornou sensivelmente mais problemático e desesperador para Shion quando sua amiga foi promovida a Amazona de Prata. A primeira e única vez em que conversaram sobre isso foi, para dizer o mínimo, um acontecimento tenso. Ele tentando convencê-la e se envolver o mínimo possível nos conflitos e ele querendo fazer exatamente o contrário._

_De acordo com a mulher, o ariano não tinha um pingo de confiança em suas habilidades e preferia vê-la indefesa, só para que ELE pudesse protegê-la. Ele não respondeu a essa acusação, pois muito dela era verdade. Por mais que ele soubesse do muito que Yuzuriha podia fazer, também tinha consciência do risco que ela corria. Pela própria hierarquia do Santuário, ele sabia que os do ranking da jovem seria os segundos a serem mandados para a linha de fronte. E esse pensamento o apavorava._

_- Você é inacreditável, Shion. – reclama a jovem, apoiada num tronco de árvore em meio ao escuro bosque onde conversavam. – Diz que está feliz por mim e age exatamente da forma oposta ao que fala._

_- O que quer que eu faça? – replica o cavaleiro. – Estou feliz por você, e estou de verdade. Mas sejamos honestos, Yuzu –_

_- Não me venha com 'Yuzu'! - ela o interrompe e chuta uma pedra que estava perto de si. – Admita uma coisa: Você se arrepende de ter me apoiado a seguir em frente como amazona, não é?_

_Shion sabia bem do que ela estava falando e era do episódio em que a família dela foi dada como morta: Pai, mãe e irmão mais novo. Ela estivera disposta a abandonar o seu sonho e seguir o caminho que se esperava que uma jovem seguisse, e isso era o casar e constituir uma família. Por um breve momento, o ariano pensou em abandonar suas funções de guerreiro e unir-se em matrimônio a Yuzuriha._

_No entanto, os devaneios conjugais dos lemurianos foram interrompidos quando o jovem irmão da amazona, __Hanuman Tokusa, regressou e como um dos espectros do exército de Hades, como a Estrela Celeste da Habilidade. Esse conflito deixou para sempre uma marca na jovem e ao vê-la debilitada, Shion incentivou-a a crescer mais e mais._

_- Não me arrependi. – diz ele. – Só que vou dizer uma verdade que você vai odiar: Apesar de você ser poderosa e ter habilidades, sempre haverá quem seja mais poderoso do que você._

_- E encabeçando essa lista, os cavaleiros de ouro. – era um fato inefável, mas admiti-lo era outra história. – " E incluindo nisso, você"_

_- Se preferir. – continua o rapaz. – Entre os seus aliados, há aqueles que tem mais poder e isso é uma verdade para os inimigos também. E é por isso que eu temo._

_- Teme?_

_- Por você. – ele caminha até ela e para diante da loira._

_Ela sorri de forma melancólica e pega as mãos dele nas suas._

_- Eu sei, e você também sabe que o sentimento é recíproco. – ela o sente apertar suas mãos. - Você sofre por todos que morrem, certo?_

_- Claro. – afirma Shion._

_- Só que também sabe que a morte é necessária. – Yuzu olha direto nos olhos dele. – "Será que ele vai entender?"_

_- Tudo o que vive deve morrer. E se alguma vida é perdida em uma hora, é porque tinha que ser assim. – ela fecha os olhos momentaneamente. – Mas a nossa vida e lutar e morrer._

_Eis uma verdade que nunca agradara ao ariano._

_- É verdade. – diz o cavaleiro._

_- Se você sabe disso, por que insiste em sua visão?_

_Yuzuriha se afasta sem nem olhar para trás e segue seu caminho de volta a vila de Rodório.. Shion permanece no mesmo lugar, absorvendo a indubitável verdade das palavras femininas. Todo cavaleiro e amazona vive por lutar e proteger Athena e, ocupado demais em seus próprios sentimentos, o ariano não via que aquilo o levaria a negligenciar os seus deveres. Acima de seu amor pela mulher, vinha o seu dever para com a deusa._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_-_

-

_-  
_

**Remember yesterday,**

_(Lembro de ontem)_

**walking hand in hand**

_(Andando de mãos dadas)_

**Love letters in the sand - I remember you**

_(Cartas de amor na areia - Eu lembro de você)_

**Through the sleepless nights**

_(Através de noites não dormidas)_

**Through every endless day**

_(Através de cada dia interminável)_

**I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**

_(Eu iria querer ouvir você dizer - Eu lembro de você)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Depois dessa conversa entre os amantes, se seguiram as muitas mortes oriundas daquela guerra. O cemitério se tornara uma macabra floresta de lápides rústicas, cujo fim não podia ser visto pelos olhos de ninguém, tamanha a extensão que alcançara. Os choros e lamúrias se tornaram a mais freqüente sinfonia carregada pelos ventos e ecoada pelos becos e ruelas.

A cada dia, Shion e Yuzuriha eram mais tomados pela dor da perda. Cavaleiros e amazonas de Bronze, cavaleiros e amazonas de Prata, Hasgard, Defteros, Manigoldo, Asmita, Kardia, Sísifo, El Cid, Dégel, Albafica, Mestres Sage e Hakurei e tantos outros que se foram.

Uma dessas mortes doem particularmente no Cavaleiro de Áries, e essa fora a do sagitariano. Razão: Morreu pelo dever para com deusa Atena e pelo amor que sentia pela jovem Sasha. Algo dizia a Shion que seu relacionamento com Yuzu teria esse mesmo fim, por mais que ele não soubesse dizer quem partiria primeiro.

O tempo lhe deu a resposta. Ao final do derradeiro conflito com o Deus dos Mortos, a vitória viera para as mãos da atual reencarnação da deusa da guerra, no entanto a mesma pereceu no conflito e Shion poderia jurar que, em seus últimos momentos de consciência, Sasha chamara pelo nome de Sísifo. Era agradável pensar que os dois estariam juntos agora.

Quando tudo foi dito e feito, o Destino lhe deu a maior das dores, ao lhe fazer segurar o corpo morto de Yuzuriha. Aquele corpo que ele venerava, agora maculado com sangue e sujeira e desprovido de vida. O já Mestre do Santuário poderia jurar que sentia sua alma se despedaçando. No entanto, ele encontrou forças para levar o corpo da amazona até Jamiel e sepultá-lo junto aos familiares dela.

O dia em que isso se deu foi a última vez que Shion pôde visitar o túmulo da amiga, seus deveres como Mestre vinham acima de tudo, assim como os de cavaleiro também haviam vindo. No entanto, Yuzuriha esteve sempre com ele, em pensamento e em coração. Uma lembrança agridoce e em tom de sépia, vinda de um tempo distante e jamais esquecido.

Sempre que ele se lembrava de seus momentos com a lemuriana, uma frase de um autor sábio e desconhecido lhe vinha à cabeça: **Quem inventou a despedida não sabe o que é dor do amor.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Remember yesterday,**

_(Lembro de ontem)_

**walking hand in hand**

_(Andando de mãos dadas)_

**Love letters in the sand - I remember you**

_(Cartas de amor na areia - Eu lembro de você)_

**Through the sleepless nights**

_(Através de noites não dormidas)_

**Through every endless day**

_(Através de cada dia interminável)_

**I'd wanna hear you say**

_(Eu iria querer ouvir você dizer)_

**I remember, I remember you**

_(Eu lembro, eu lembro de você)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**~ Das Ende ~ **


End file.
